Going
by ease-play
Summary: Drabbles centered around Wally. As a whole, nothing is very happy. Small Spitfire and Birdflash.


AN: Just a few drabbles for practice. Some birdflash and spitfire.

* * *

 **Firsts**

Robin is beautiful.

Meta-human Wally tells him that he really is not. Human, is what super-powered Wally says, as if it summarized everything wrong with Robin.

Robin is bounding, leaping, dancing. Flying.

He'll never be any better. Fallible, like the rest of the human dredge, mutated little Wally says quietly. But little Wally was always vindictive and horrible in the worst possible ways. How he was born, Wally could never guess.

Robin is graceful and powerful and amazing and awesome. And.

Robin is not beautiful, speedster Wally whispers, but it attacks him and hurts him in the muscles of his heart. Sometimes, the speedster is not so comforting.

 _My first kiss_ , Wally faintly thinks before he brings himself into the fight again.

 **Break Up**

Wally droops his eyebrows. "That's not-That isn't fair, Roy," Wally says, his voice all sad and whiny.

"Wally."

Wally throws his hands up. "What do you expect me to do? Go back to him and make up? Lick his feet until _you_ think it's alright?" His words sound warped at the end, like he's drowning in thick, hot air. He starts sweating, too. Speedsters _never_ sweat, Wally said to Roy when they were young and spritely.

He keeps going, but he's frowning between each break of a word. "It's—Robin's got that same bat syndrome going up in his head, you know? And, well, like you said. He's fourteen. We were just fooling around. Playing House. I don't want that."

 **Part-time Job**

"I think it's weird that you're a grease monkey," Jason announces from on top of the car, "I mean, aren't you supposed to be a super genius and all that?"

Wally, nineteen, almost twenty years old, is stuck working under the light blue van. A 'Mom Van', Artemis would say, but she wouldn't really get it.

"You should be a scientist. Why aren't you a scientist, huh?" He starts repeating the last word when he realizes that Wally was ignoring him.

"Too much work," Wally finally says. He continues working underneath the raised automobile.

"You're working a _full-time_ job. How is that any easier than playing around in a lab?"

He's _fifteen_ , Wally has to remind himself. But once upon a time, another voice says, you were fifteen as well.

"Look, kid, _after_ I graduate. _Then_ I'll show you my 'secret cool lab'."

 **Normal**

"I've been worrying about how things will be after all of this is over. I mean, how are we gonna live, you know? Pretend like this was just another day?" Wally gives a short laugh. It's not forced.

"Pretty much it. What else could you do?" says Rich the Nightwing.

"Picket fences it is," Wally then says and Dick grins along with him.

 **Dead**

Wally entered the living room and she had her head down like she was regretting something. Or maybe she was tired. The shadows hiding her face and eyes made it hard to tell, but Wally wanted to surmise that Mary was feeling guilty. Of what, though, he didn't care enough to give it thought.

"You plopped me out of your snatch and left me. You made a baby born and you left me. What was going on in your heads when…when you had me?" He stood in front of Mary like the little boy he wasn't. Not anymore.

Mary was quiet and Wally had to find the right, good looking words to continue.

"What were you going to do with me?" Wally asked.

She didn't say anything, but she was smiling. Her face had a smile of something terrible and it made Wally feel something terrible too.

His chest was kind of hurting and his throat was open in an inappropriate way. An adult, that's what everyone told him.

I can smoke cigars, eighteen-year-old Wally said on his birthday. Drink too, Artemis whispers in his ears.

Mom can't see Wally crying.

 **.**

"I thought we were better than that," Wally says, all sad and disappointed.

"Not really," Jason disagrees after passing over several bumps on the drive. Jason always disagrees. Even with Wally.

There's only road and greenish grass to gaze at, rather than give in and acknowledge one another.

* * *

Review please and report any mistakes. I might be willing to take in requests if you so desire. Thank you.


End file.
